Toronto LifeThis sucks
by Edoquin Dissital
Summary: Scott moves to Toronto, away from Kim. But what's worse is, Scott's being kicked out of his house. Luckily there's a guy looking for a male roommate with a job to help split the costs. Well...Scott's a male. Future Yaoi. Please read. T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is before Scott meets anyone. Like Stephen, or Neil, or Wallace. I know a few readers were confused about this. I'm sorry for the confusion. Also, Scott doesn't necessarilly act like the Scott now because, well...he didn't meet Envy yet, or Julie, or Wallace, or Stephen, or meet back up with Kim or Lisa. A lot of how Scott acts now is because of what he's been through. If you remember the flash backs in comic he was more mello'd out and more focused on video games than anything and more prone to get into fights or swear. Also, I suck at portraying him in first person. I wanted to make him seem stupid, but not have the entire chapter be just things to prove he's stupid, you know? So...long story short, Scott hasn't met Julie or Wallace or Stephen or Knives yet and he hasn't been hurt emotionally yet. And everyone acts a little more different because they're not associated with each other yet. And I suck.

Please Enjoy. I know it might be hard to, and if you feel I could improve somewhere, please leave a review and tell me what I should improve in! :3 I'd appreciate it a lot!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Moving to Toronto was possibly one of the most upsetting things to happen to me in a long time. I had to break up with Kim. I had to leave my friends. I was going to a completely different area. This sucks! It really really sucks! But of course, it didn't suck as bad as it was going to once I was out of high school.

Scott Pilgrim Vs. His family.

"Scott! Scott are you going to find a job, or at least a girlfriend?" father hollered down to me. I groaned, letting my head fall back on the couch.

"I have a job dad! I have…a job." I paused the video game, rubbing my temples.

"What job is that? Letting your ass fuse to the fibers of the couch? Nice try kiddo, you might want to try and get paid for it." He came down, his hands on his hips. He's been harking at me ever since I got out of high school to get a job. Heck, even when I was _in_ high school he's been on my case about it. Why can't I just…relax for a bit?

"I'm looking dad, I really am." I looked at him, disappointed that we had to have this talk _again_.

"You haven't opened up a phone book in almost a month Scott, and that was only to order pizza. If you don't find a job soon-"

"You know what? Fine! I'll find my own place to live if you're going to keep being a dick about it, ok? Is that what you want?" I threw my hands in the air, the controller falling off my lap. I was bluffing. I wanted him to say _Oh no, Scott you don't have to move out, I just, ok ok take your time in finding a job_. But the smile on his face made me stop. Oh no…no! No! He wasn't going to agree with it! He wasn't going to say it was fine!

"Good for you Scott, finally moving out huh? I wish you the best. In a matter of fact," he tossed me the newspaper that was tucked under his arm. "There are apartments listed in here for cheap. If you want to, we'll help get you started and you can move in and find a job right away. Good luck boy." Turning he headed off back upstairs, whistling. I stared at the newspaper in my lap with doom.

He did. He really did. He gave me the ok to move out! What kind of parent did that to their kid? Tossing this newspaper to me was like throwing my stuff out on the lawn and locking the doors and boarding the windows up so I couldn't get back in. What a jerk! This sucks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I had a few people send me messages about how dumb I was for getting Julie's name wrong and calling her Aubrey. I wanted to clarify that she's not supposed to be Julie :3 Her name is Aubrey Mitchell. She's 23 years old now where Julie would only be about 18 or 19. So Aubrey isn't Julie, she's just a bitch. I'm sorry for confusing anyone. I'm just so good at it 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

This sucks. Here I was, sitting at a dirty table, in a noisy café, drinking a crappy hot cocoa, reading a blatantly dry newspaper. Of course I was searching for a job. I was searching for an apartment too, but they were all so expensive and I didn't want to actually work to pay for it. But every one that was cheap enough for me to get by by mowing lawns were all falling apart. This sucked.

The door jingled as it opened. Three guys walked in. One had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, one had short flaming red hair and the last one had short spiked hair. I stared at them, reading off in my mind as they came in one at a time. _He's gay. He's gay. He's probably a chicken choker_.

"Excuse me, you don't mind if I hang this up on the bulletin board, do you?" The black haired one questioned the girl behind the counter. She took it and read it over.

"Well, I have a girlfriend who's looking for a roommate; would you be interested in her?"

"Is she straight?"

"Yeah, she just broke up with her boyfriend a month ago."

"Does she like guys with long hair or short hair?" He questioned again.

"Short hair." He grimaced, itching his forehead.

"Sorry, I'd love to, but I'm not really looking forward to living with a girl who could possibly end up developing the hots for me." The girl behind the counter frowned.

"Why not?" He shifted and leaned against the counter.

"Well, for a series of reasons. One: I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Two: I'd be stuck with her, I can't kick her out or else I'd be right back here. Three: I have one bed and I sleep in my boxers. As much as I'd probably like it, I don't want to wake up with a banana in my butt." I snickered. He was a sarcastic asshole wasn't he?

"So, you're looking for a male roommate, with a job to split expenses." She repeated, sounding snobby now. He stood up again and took the paper from her, looking a bit stiff.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, I'm going to hang this up." He turned his back on her and headed to the bulletin board.

"No, you can't." She sneered, crossing her arms. He stopped and looked at her.

"And why can't I?" He questioned, still sounding fairly polite. By now I had pushed the paper away from me and was facing the commotion to see what would happen. His friends were talking amongst themselves, looking as if they were going to fly off the handle at any moment. It would be so epic if they got into a fist fight!

"Sorry, but you can't be _that_ desperate to find a roommate if you won't accept _anyone_." She glared at him. He turned and faced her again. Walking over he smiled leaning against the counter. He stared at her name tag.

"Listen…Aubrey?" He stood back up. "I only asked you out of formality. If you were the manager, I'd give a shit if you said no but seeing how you're _not_ the manager, I unfortunately don't give a shit. So I'm going to take this paper, and I'm going to hang it up on that bulletin board. And if you take it down, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be chewing on my shoe laces." Everyone was quiet. His friends _Ooo'd_ behind him. She snarled in return.

"Get out of this café faggot!" He shook his head, smiling.

"No can do, I have a paper to hang up." Turning he headed back to the wall and with the biggest, gay looking thumbtack hung his paper up on top of everyone else's. His friends snickered as they headed for the door, the black haired man following behind him. "Have a good day." He called behind him as he held the door open, no doubt in a mocking gesture.

"I'm going to kick your ass you fag!" She hissed, throwing a bagel at him. He waved, the bagel missing completely, heading out the door.

"Ooo, you bought me lunch! And here I thought you were a cunt." He laughed, shutting the door. I pressed my nose to the glass as I watched him bend over and pick up the saran wrapped bagel off the ground. He stopped and opened it. I could hear them talking about how much of a bitch she was, the black haired one reaching into his pocket pulling out some cash. He looked up at me. I quickly turned, pretending I wasn't watching him. After all, I was a ninja.

Walking over, he tapped the glass, making me jump a bit. I whirled around and looked at him. He was smiling. He held up the bagel and pointed at it, lipping something. I tried to read his lips but failed miserably.

"What?" I questioned, shaking my head, pointing to my ear. "I can't hear you!" He stopped and pulled out a small memo pad out of the messenger bag he had on and wrote down with permanent marker. _Can you grab me two cream cheeses? I'll give you 3 dollars and I'll love you forever_ in which he so thoughtfully drew a heart at the end. I stared at it then stood up. Walking over I grabbed two things of cream cheese, a butter knife and ordered a cappuccino.

"Are you like…are you going to give that to him?" Aubrey shot. I shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you stupid!" She snarled, leaning on the counter. I pulled away from her, covering my head. She was like a dragon!

"S-some people tell me I am." I whimpered, not wanting her to lean over and bite my face off.

"You don't have to bow down and kiss that jack asses ass, what is he? Bribing you with three dollars?" She snorted. I stopped and nodded slowly. She growled. "He always does. He shoves his pocket change off on everyone else. He's a lazy good for nothing drunkard!" She growled. Shrugging I grabbed the cappuccino and threw the money down on the counter.

"Oh well. Here you go." Turning I made my way to the door and pushed it open. "I got you your cream cheese." I handed it to him. He smiled and took it and the knife. "And a cappuccino, incase its dry." He looked at me shocked then grinned wider.

"Thanks guy." He fished into his pocket and handed me a ten dollar bill. I looked at him confused.

"You said three dollars." I whined. Was he really just trying to shove his money off on me? That jerk! Wait…

"Yeah, I was going to give you three for the cream cheese, but you got me a cappuccino. That's worth 3 and a half cream cheeses." he replied, sipping the drink and smiled. "How did you know I liked French Vanilla?" He grinned. I shrugged again, still trying to figure out how he got the calculations for that cream cheese.

"It's what I got inside." I replied. He grinned wider and nodded.

"Going on instinct? Nice." He opened up the cream cheese, spreading it on his bagel. He took a bite and held his hand out; putting his drink on the ground in between his feet so it wouldn't tip. "You new here?" I looked at his hand and nodded. Reaching forward I grabbed it, shaking it. His hands were soft, kind of girly feeling but strong at the same time

"Yeah, I've been here for a few months." I replied. He nodded, smiling finishing chewing. Letting go he took a sip of his cappuccino again. "My names Scott. Scott Pilgrim." I added.

"Wallace Wells." He replied, smiling. "So you transfer here for the university? Or are you still a high schooler?" He questioned, taking another bite, chasing it down with the cappuccino.

"I moved here with my parents. I'm out of highschool but I need to find a job before I can get into the university." I replied, itching my head.

"Ah, parents booting you out?" I nodded, feeling my bottom lip quiver a bit. It wasn't fair. "Sucks guy," He shifted. Finishing off the first bagel he cheesed up the second. "Hey, you go clubbing?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Clubbing?" He nodded.

"Yeah, clubbing. Like…with a club." I shook my head, my forehead crinkling.

"I don't really like hitting things." He stopped. His friends just stared at me. Turning, Wallace shared a look with his friends then they all broke out into laughter. I felt my face turn hot. Slamming my arms across my chest I glared at them, but they didn't even notice. They were all laughing too hard, and it made me a bit sad. They were laughing at me and I didn't even know why.

"Oh, Oh God." Wallace hooted, doubling over a bit, trying to catch his breath while his friends laughed themselves into fits of tears. Wallace _himself_ wiped tears from his eyes. "You…you are amazing guy, really." Wallace panted, chuckling a little more.

"I don't see what's so funny." I replied, my arms still crossed.

"Clubbing. Like going to a night club? Raves? Gigs? Parties? Siesta's?" Wallace snickered, standing straight. His friends continued to laugh. "With alcohol, a band…half naked girls?"

"Oh, _Night Clubs_. Yeeaaa-no. I've never been to a club." I replied. Smiling Wallace clapped me on the shoulder.

"How about you come with me tonight? I don't want to go by myself, and my friends are assholes, so I can't go with them." Me? Go clubbing with someone so totally awesome as Wallace? SWEET! I half felt my heart leap out of my chest, but it was smashed back down when I remembered my dad's threat. I frowned and sighed, looking down.

"I'd love to…but I can't." I replied, pouting. "But I need to find a job before I can do anything." He nodded a look of understanding on his face. He handed me his bagel and smiled shouldering his bag again. I looked at the bagel with the single bite taken out of it with curiosity.

"You can have that. It would have been better if she threw me a blueberry bagel, and the garlic is going to make my breath smell horrible. But, if you ever want to hang or go clubbing, just call me." Smiling he turned and followed his friends down the sidewalk. "It was nice meeting you guy! See you around sometime!" I waved back as he disappeared. Letting my hand drop to my side I looked down at the bagel in my hand and hesitated. Bringing it to my lips I took a bite of it. He was right, it was good but blueberry would have been better.

I headed back inside and took my seat back at the table my newspaper was at. Sitting down I sighed, taking another bite of the bagel, not caring if it was already partially eaten. Picking the newspaper up I began to read through the job wanted sections. There were 4 available near where I currently lived. Perhaps if I got the job I wouldn't have to move out? There were two restaurant jobs, a video rental position and one at the very café I was sitting in. My heart leapt. Smiling I jumped up and ran to the counter where Aubrey had her back to it, sweeping. I smashed into the counter, scaring her.

"Aubrey! Aubrey please, you have to get me an application!" I barked. She stared at me horrified for a second, then glared at me.

"No!" She snarled, slamming her arms down to her sides.

"Wha- please? Please please please please! I need this job Aubrey! I _need_ it!" I begged, reaching for her. I was desperate. _Desperate_! I needed this job so I wouldn't be kicked out, and I was willing to do anything. _Anything_!

"Why should I get you anything?" She sniveled, crossing her arms. Was she really doing this? Was she really going to be a bitch? Now I know why Wallace was being a dick to her, not to mention, he probably knew her from somewhere but didn't know her name.

"Please?" I pleaded with her again. "I'll…I'll do anything you want me to if you get me an application!" I grabbed her hands, clutching them desperately. I would gladly serve coffee and bagels for money. She ripped her hands away from me and snorted.

"Anything?" She stopped and then smiled wickedly. "Anything?"

"Yes! If…if you get me an application, and make sure I get hired I'll…I'll" I thought about it. I needed something that would get her to agree. Anything. Anything at all. "I'll do whatever you want me to do for two weeks!" I begged. Her grin stretched farther. Reaching forward she pulled an application out from underneath the cash register and a pen and handed it to me.

"Alright, but remember. _Anything_ I say." She pointed. Nodding I quickly filled out the application and smiled. My heart leaping with joy. I knew for sure I would get the job! Handing over the application, I leapt over the counter and hugged her. She gasped and wheezed as I squeezed her, unable to keep the joy in. I got a job! I knew I got it! Yes! Now all I needed was a house incase my dad still kicked me out. Now I could go out and party, and buy things I wanted. But what I didn't know was how much it was going to suck. Definitely suck!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Guess who has a job!" I squealed walking in the door. It was the day of my interview and I got it! Aubrey practically showered me with praise when she was talking about me to the manager. And I guess it worked more than well –seeing how even the manager said that Aubrey was a bitch.

"Your brother?" mom asked, looking at me from the couch, taking a sip of her coffee. My smile faded.

"No."

"Oh well tell your sister I said congratulations." Dad replied right after. I whined a bit. Did they really have that little confidence in me?

"Me! I got a job!" They both stopped and stared at me then went back to watching TV. No _Congrats? _Or _Job well done kiddo!_ Eeehhhh~

"Congratulations," Lawrence said behind me. I turned and sighed.

"Thanks."

"So you're not moving out now, right?" Mom questioned. I shrugged.

"No, I don't see why I should, I have a job." He replied. She nodded.

"Ok, well, congratulations Scott. Dinner will be done soon and these came in the mail for you." She tossed me a stack of mail. I tripped reaching for them, falling to the floor. They started laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I grumbled. Pushing myself up I looked at them and saw that they were letters from the colleges I applied for when I was still in high school. "Ooo, colleges!" I smiled, tearing the papers open. There were 4 of them, and I was accepted to all but 1. "Yes! I was accepted to the 3 I wanted to go to!" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Three huh?" Lawrence questioned following behind me. "Which one are you going to?"

"what?" I stopped looking at him confused.

"Which one are you going to?" He repeated.

"What do you mean which one?"

"Scott," He leaned against the table. "You can't go to all three."

"What? Then why did they have us apply for more than one!" I whined.

"Oh my God Scott you're an idiot. They have you apply for more than one to make sure you get into at _least_ one of them." I stared at him. It was silent for a few minutes then he facepalmed. "You seriously thought you had to go to all of them at once. You're such an idiot." Pouting I looked down and started sorting through the colleges. I didn't know which one I wanted. I knew I wanted something with a good place to practice guitar though seeing how I sucked. And a place with good food. But other than that, I didn't know what I wanted, so I just chose one.

"This one looks good." I commented, flipping through the pages of the acceptance packet.

"Scott, you only want that one because it has pretty pictures." Lawrence commented crossing his arms.

"No! That's not why I want this one at all!" I shouted, panicking. He knew too much! I have to get rid of him! Somewhere where they'll never find the body-

"Yeah, ok." He turned and left, leaving me to look through the college pamphlets on my own. I would have to call them back and start at the university when the next Semester started anyway. By then I would have enough money saved up to pay for most of my college and whatever else I needed. It sucked having to go back to school. It really did.

Scott Pilgrim

"Can I get you anything?" I questioned, not looking up from cleaning a spot on the counter. The stupid hat I was wearing keeping me from seeing who the customer was.

"Yeah, a French Vanilla cappuccino, a blueberry bagel and a cup of orange juice." I cocked an eyebrow.

"The orange juice is gonna taste horrible with the cappuccino and bagel." I commented.

"Sure but it'll taste amazing with my vodka." I looked up. A man was standing there with black hair, his bangs were long and his hair was slightly spiked.

"It's not even noon yet and you're drinking?"

"I'm a partier Guy. Glad to see you got a job." He smiled. I stared at him and smiled a bit nervously. Who was this guy? I mean, he looked familiar, and his calling me _guy_ triggered something but what it was I didn't know.

"Th-thanks." I itched the back of my head. He cocked an eyebrow then laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"You forgot me huh? Nice Scott." He wrapped his knuckles on the counter as he stood up straight.

"N-no! I totally remember you!" I barked. I lied. I so did not remember him. He nodded, crossing his arms.

"Uh huh…then what's my name?" he snickered. Uh oh…

"Um…Wa…ta….ri?" I groaned.

"Do I look Chinese to you guy?" He snickered.

"Watari is Japanese." I replied.

"Whatever, do I look Japanese?" it was silent.

"A little." He sighed, smashing his palm over his face.

"Wallace?" He looked at me, shaking his head a bit, smiling just ever so slightly.

"Ah! Wallace Weldon!" I pointed a grin on my face.

"Wells, but close enough."

"Yeah, Wells."

"Glad to see you got a job guy."

"Thanks," I smiled. "So you go clubbing at all lately?" I turned getting his bagel, orange juice and working on his cappuccino. "Do you want your bagel toasted?"

"Yeah, I went clubbing last night. And a toasted bagel sounds yummeh." He chuckled opening his wallet.

"Scott!" I jumped spilling the hot cappuccino on my hand. I howled dropping it to the floor, tears in my eyes. Aubrey came out, her hands on her hips. Uh oh…it hasn't been the end of my two weeks, and I found out why she hated Wallace in that time. Run Wallace! Run!

"Aubrey! You made him burn himself! Try using your indoor voice!" He turned to the soda fountain and took out a wash cloth. Putting some ice in it he came back and crawled over the counter, putting the ice on my hand.

"You carry a wash cloth around with you?" I whimpered, trying to keep from crying as my hand turned completely red. The cold feeling _amazing_ on it.

"Nah, I used it last night to wipe my mouth off when I was done puking. I guess I must have stuffed it back in my pocket before I left the bathrooms." …..eeewww!

"You're disgusting!" Aubrey snarled. "Get away from Scott! He's too good for you! If he wanted you to touch him he'd look at you and go 'hey faggot ass, touch me!' but he didn't!"

"Oh you mean like what your mom said to me last night?" He said seriously. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. When I looked up at her, her face was so red I thought she was going to explode.

"Um…Aubrey?" I whimpered.

"Scott! Punch him in the face!" She pointed at Wallace. She was pissed!

"What?" Both Wallace and I screamed at the same time.

"You heard me! You have to do whatever I say for two weeks remember? And I told you to punch him in the face! NOW!" I whimpered again.

"But…But!"

"Scott, do you _want_ to lose your job?" She asked sincerely.

"You're threatening Scott with his job? God you are a cunt!" Wallace snarled. "You're an unbelievable bitch! Won't he get fired for punching me anyway?"

"No, because none of us here like you. No one in this town likes you because you're a filthy whore." She crossed her arms, her words sour. Wallace stared at her, his jaw tight. He swallowed then grabbed the mop. Grabbing Aubrey by the front of the shirt he shoved her out of the way and began mopping up the spilled cappuccino. Muttering about how much of an unbelievable bitch she was.

"I…I like Wallace." I croaked, stepping back out of the way so I wouldn't get pelted in the forehead with the butt of the mop.

"No you don't!" She shrieked.

"Jesus he's right there!" Wallace snapped. A lot of the people were getting up and heading for the door. This…was seriously bad for business. I knew it. And it wasn't even Wallace who started it like Aubrey told the managers! It was all Aubrey!

"Hey, Aubrey!" A man called from across the café. She snapped her head up, glaring at him but stopped, all the color in her face disappearing. Wallace and I looked up as well to see a long, brownish sort of reddish hair colored man with a small beard holding a video camera. "I bet your managers would love to see this huh Aubrey?" He commented with a straight face. She gasped, her bottom lip quivering.

"Stills…you give me that camera, right…now!" She warned.

"Or you'll what? Sick your harpies- I mean sisters on me?"

"Stephen now!" she stomped her foot.

"No can do Aubrey. I need this camera for class. But I'll see you later." Turning he closed it and headed for the door.

"I love you!" Wallace called after him, a smile on his face. Without saying anything, the guy walked out, waving once over his shoulder, then disappearing.

"STEPHEN!" Aubrey ran around the counter and chased after him. It was silent. We were the only ones inside the café, Wallace and I. Itching the back of my head I grunted, looking down at the ice filled wash cloth that was balancing on my hand and imagined it covered in vomit chunks. Coughing I put it on the counter, rubbing my hand off on the back of my shirt. He looked back at me confused.

"What's wrong guy?"

"Did…did you really use that cloth to wipe your puke off on?" I whined.

"No, I lied to you." He replied sarcastically, grabbing the wash cloth, moving to dump the ice down the sink.

"Ew," I grimaced, wiping harder.

"You make it sound like I threw up right into it." He snickered. "All I did was wipe my mouth off on it, then I washed my face with it. I used soap. So it's basically a clean wash cloth." Coming back over he took my hand and looked at it. "It's still red. You sure you're gonna be ok?" I nodded slowly, itching my nose, feeling weird for holding a man's hand, even though I knew he was just trying to help.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Carefully pulling my hand from his –not wanting to make it seem like I didn't want him to touch me or anything- and turned, grabbing a new cup, I filled up his cappuccino. "Sorry about all of that. Aubrey told me why she didn't like you." He stared at me and nodded slowly.

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she said that you refused to date her sister, and that her ex-boyfriend became friends with you and started harassing her, calling her a cunt and things like that."

"Oh please," He snorted. "Alex and I aren't friends. He started calling her that because she is. We aren't anywhere close to being friends, trust me." He crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "She's only pinning the blame on me because he was a partner of mine in class for a project and we actually had a civil conversation."

"Oh…" I filled up his cappuccino and refilled his orange juice and handed him his bagel. He just stood there, staring at me as I worked. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I pushed my hat out of my face. I took it off and fixed my hair the best I could, whining. "Stupid hat."

"I think it looks good." He commented. I looked at him.

"You think so?" Grinning he nodded and reached forward, messing my hair up. I whined as he did.

"It makes you look hot." I glared at him.

"Ha ha ha, you're funny." He laughed and walked around the counter. "The total is 7.75." I rang him up, handing him two cream cheeses. Handing me a ten he smiled.

"Keep the change."

"A-are you sure?" I held it out to him, kind of wanting him to take it.

"Yeah, think of it as pay for being so sexy." He snickered taking his stuff and turning for the door.

"Very funny! You're such a jerk!" I called after him. He laughed and turned as he reached the door, blowing me a kiss. Grabbing the mop I swung, knocking it back as if I were playing baseball. He laughed harder and waved leaving, the cap to his vodka popping out the top of his bag. I was alone now. Putting the mop down, I sat behind the counter and sighed. I hoped people would come back in soon. Or else this was going to be extremely boring. And hopefully…hopefully Aubrey wasn't going to be super pissed when she came back.


End file.
